Lucas Hawthorne
Spoilers Ahead!!! "You wanna know why I was arrested? Fine. Yes, I was a thief, like most every human in Ironbolt. I stole when I was a kid because I was good at it, and I stole when I was older because sometimes that's what you have to do to survive, Sky, you should know that better than anyone. But I wasn't arrested for stealing, mostly. I was arrested because I ran away. I was enlisted when I was sixteen. At first I wanted to fight, you know, humans put out all this propaganda that makes you hate Aestros. But eventually, I decided there wasn't a point. We weren't fighting, we were the front-line, the sacrifices. I always was a coward and I wasn't about to die so that other people could live. I ran away and I got caught. I would have rotted in Ironbolt." - Luke about why he got arrested About Lucas Hawthorne is a main character of Above the Sky. He is the son of Victor Hawthorne and Pamela Hawthorne; friend of Charlotte Walker and Skylar Woods; and brother of Scarlett Hawthorne. Luke goes from believing he will spend the rest of his life in a prison for being a common criminal and deserted of the army, to having some hope when he escapes. After Charlie breaks Luke and Sky out (Luke because he handcuffed himself to Sky), he decides to stick around the rebellion to see how thins turn out with the heroes. Sky thinks he stuck around to annoy her and flirt with Charlie. He soon begins to open up to his new friends and tells them the real reason he was arrested was because he was a coward and he ran away from the army to avoid war. He soon realizes that the human army were the ones who told him that his family was murdered by Aestros, but turns out they are alive and were put in hiding as are the rest of the families of those enlisted into the army. This is to put drive into the kids. Luke also realizes that Clara isn't the only one who needs to pay for being an evil ruler. The government on earth (who is controlling the monarchy), needs to pay. Lucas is apart of the Hawthorne family. Early Life Lucas was born on Earth, February 4th, 2500, to Victor and Pamela Hawthorne. His sister Scarlett was born a year after him. He was good at stealing when he was younger, so he did, but only little things people wouldn't miss. He has mentioned that both of his parents are dead. He used to be close with his sister but hasn't talked to her since he got taken to prison. He has mentioned that Aestros have taken everything from him, as they killed his family. July 26th, 2516, he just turned 16 and he was enlisted into the army to train to fight a possible future war with the Aestros. He realized that while he does hate Aestros, it's mostly propaganda. He didn't want to fight a war just to die as he was just a sacrifice to superior beings. He ran away, which is equivalent to going AWOL, and he went into hiding. He eventually gets caught (while stealing) and they recognize him and he's arrested. Throughout the series Season One He is first seen in Ironbolt where he meets Sky and the two align to protect themselves against the alien prisoners that want them dead. When Charlie shows up to break Sky, he handcuffs himself to Sky so Charlie must escape with him too. He becomes a leech to the rebels as he stays on-board Serenity 8, saying he'll stick around to watch the outcome but it's really because he has nowhere else to go. He mentions to the group that his parents are dead because of the Aestros. When they get to earth and the rebel base, he feels betrayed when he discovers Charlie is an Aestro and she lied about it. He talks to her anyway while she's in a cell, and learns that while her identity was a lie, she's truthful about her reasons and she really does want to take Clara down, get her brother back, and help the people of Aestrodin. He gets Sky to talk to her and they make up. The rebels decide to let Charlie prove herself because of Luke's convincing. While Luke originally just stuck around to watch everything play out, he becomes apart of the rebellion. He trains with the others, even though he's already pretty good at it. When the others question it, he tells them the truth of why he was arrested. He ran away from the army after being enlisted at sixteen and not wanting to fight and die. He doesn't know if he's ready to fight now but he's not gonna quit the rebellion just yet. Personality "I'm not gonna run away this time. I'm gonna fight. Not for the humans, not for the Aestros, and not for myself. For the innocent lives affected by this useless feud." He is a very cocky and confident young man who knows he's handsome and flirts with any pretty girl every chance he gets. He is also egotistical, sarcastic, and quite greedy and reckless. He also calls himself a coward for running away from war. He doesn't let prison get him down as he continues to be the same old sarcastic and cocky guy. As the series goes on, he learns to be more heroic and less criminal. As he develops feelings for Charlie, he becomes more selfless and compassionate. He wants to help others instead of himself. He notices what's wrong with the world and he wants to help fix it. He decides that this time around, he won't run away and he'll fight. Charlie believes he's changed a lot for the better and while he can still be annoying, she admires his new leadership skills. She believes he would make a great ruler. Physical Appearance Luke is a very tall and very classically handsome young man with a lean, muscular build. He has dark blonde hair that is slightly curly, pale white skin, and large, deep-set blue eyes. His style doesn't change much from when he was a fugitive to when he's a new fugitive. Before he was arrested, he mostly wore dark clothes, jeans, dark t-shirts or long sleeves, and a leather jacket. As a prisoner, he had to wear a prison uniform and match everybody else, which disgusted him. After he escaped, he mentions one of his favorite parts of being free is not having to wear that uniform. He goes back into wearing mostly dark clothes, t-shirts, jeans, and leather jackets. Occasionally he wears long sleeve shirts where the sleeves cover his hands, mostly around the spaceship. Sky says he looks like a giant baby but Luke says it's because it's cold on Serenity 8. Relationships Skylar Woods "Don't worry darling, I'll protect you." "I don't need your protecting." Sky and Luke met in Ironbolt and they aligned together to protect themselves against the aliens who wanted them dead. Luke handcuffs himself to Sky to escape Ironbolt and he's forced to go along with the rebels to earth. He slowly becomes more tolerable to Sky as he becomes more selfless but he never stops with the sarcastic comments that she hates but he claims she loves. Charlotte Walker "I know what Aestros have taken from you and I truly am sorry for lying and I hope you can forgive me." - Charlie to Luke "Charlie, you will get through this. You will. You're the strongest person I know." - Luke to Charlie Luke is attracted to Charlie when he first meets her but since he's quite a flirt, it didn't say much. Sky wasn't too surprised when he began to immediately flirt with Charlie. Luke even says he trusts her because she's hot. His feelings soon began to deepen but Charlie doesn't notice as he had flirted with her from the moment they met. It is hinted that while he acts like a player, he doesn't want anybody else except Charlie and he continues to pine for her from afar while acting like it's nothing but flirting to her face. They connect in "Chargoth Nation" when they're on watch together at night and they watch the moon as they talk about life. Charlie tells him that once this is all over, the world is theirs to take storm and they can do whatever they want. When they're attacked by a spike-shooting bird, Luke saves her from being hit. Then he holds out his hand to help her get into the water. She does, hinting that their trust is developing. They talk a bit more while they team up to go find a cure for Ace and fuel, but then they're kidnapped by Chargoths. They're forced to fight against a Gori in a ring and lucky for them, Charlie has studied aliens. They manage to kill the Gori together. Back in the dungeon, Charlie sleeps on Luke's shoulder and he calls her cute. But then, they're forced to fight each other to the death. Charlie goes along with it because she has to be alive to save her brother and they fight. Luke beats her but he refuses to kill her, then she continues to fight and beats him this time. She stabs next to him and tells the king that his game is over and she refuses to kill Luke. After killing the guards, they get out and save the others. In "Rebellion", Luke talks bad about the Aestro species, saying that they're all selfish and they deserve to die, still not knowing that Charlie is an Aestro. He also mentions that the old royals killed his parents, so Charlie's parents. She still says nothing until later when Kat figures it out and Luke doesn't stop Charlie from being thrown into the dungeon. Ace Martinez "I'm glad you're alive, buddy." "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Ace has never had many friends growing up and when he meets Luke, they really connect, both being troublemakers. On Chargothia, the two chase each other through the fields and fool around. When Ace almost drowns, Luke helps save him. Then when Ace is poisoned, Luke goes with Charlie to find a cure, almost dying and risking his life. Ace attempts to make Luke talk to him about his past and feelings, acting as his therapist. Luke is worried about the what ifs and how things would have been different if he never met Sky and got saved, if he never got arrested in the first place. He says he could be dead or he could be living, prompting Ace to relish about the freedom and luxuries they have on the ship. Luke reminds him that he's a fugitive, he doesn't get freedom. Ace tries to get to tell him what happened in the military but Luke brushes it off, quoting Ace, saying "the past is the past" and how he "shouldn't think about it." Ace further worries about his friends state of mind. When Luke is about to put himself in danger, Charlie tells him to be careful for Ace's sake because he doesn't warm up to people easily and Luke is pretty much his best friend. They are glad to reunite on Aestrodin, both being alive and well. The burden of their recklessness is passed onto Sky when they both go back to earth with her to help save earth. The partners in crime stay best friends. Other Relationships Lucas and Dylan (friends) Lucas and Katherine (allies) Lucas and Scarlett (siblings) Name Gaelic Meaning: The name Lucas is a Gaelic baby name. In Gaelic the meaning of the name Lucas is:Light. American Meaning: The name Lucas is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Lucas is: Light. Biblical Meaning: The name Lucas is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Lucas is:Luminous, white. English Meaning: The name Lucas is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Lucas is:Form of Luke: light; illumination. Greek Meaning: The name Lucas is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Lucas is: Light giving. From Lucania (Lucania was a district of ancient Italy). Latin Meaning: The name Lucas is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Lucas is: Form of Luke 'light; illumination. Last Name The story of the name Hawthorne begins with a family in the Boernician tribe of the ancient Scottish-English border region. Hawthorne is a name for a person who had gray hair. In Scotland, the surname Hawthorne actually came from two different derivations. As a nickname, it came from the Gaelic word riabhach, which means gray. As a habitational name, it derived from the place named Graye, in Calvados. This place-name came from the Gallo-Roman personal name, Gratus, which means welcome or pleasing. Hawthorne is therefore a nickname and a habitation name, which belongs to the category of hereditary surnames. Trivia He was born February 4th, making him a Aquarius. He has believed his family was dead for a year but they are actually prisoners to the Earth government. Behind the Scenes Appearances "Pilot" "Space Bar" "Chargoth Nation" "Rebellion" Quotes "I'm sorry Charlie. Aestros took everything from me." - Luke to Charlie when she was being arrested by the rebels "Welcome to Serenity 8." "What happened to the other 7?" - Luke being sarcastic to Charlie "This isn't you! You're a hero not a killer! This isn't you and that isn't your mom. I know you wanna believe so bad that it is because you don't wanna be alone anymore. I get it. I know. Because I don't want to be alone either. But Charlie, you're not alone. You have Sky and Daniel and Dylan... and me. Charlie, you have me. And we're going to find your brother and save the universe. Together. Because you don't have to do that alone anymore. You are not alone." - Luke to Charlie "Welcome to Ironbolt. Home of this universes worst criminals." - Luke to Sky "She has the one person I care about most in this world." "You care about someone?" - Luke being sarcastic to Charlie "I would never hurt you on purpose." - Luke to Charlie "I'm not 100% sure on the plan but I mean, Charlie's involved and I have no where else to go so, I'm in." - Luke to the rebels "Scotch for the lady. She's hardcore." - Luke about Charlie "Well if it isn't beauty and the beast." "As long as I'm beauty." - Luke being cocky and sarcastic "I think those alien things saw me and knew they couldn't ruin this perfect face." "So what are we gonna do about the Aestro? Should we drop him out an airlock?" "He's an Aestro. Not like their kind ever cared about anyone but themselves. He only did it so we could help him. A favour for a favour." "My parents didn't die while Clara ruled. All rulers are like that. The only thing worse than Aestros are royals. Alien and all." "What if I never saved Sky from those Zohathi that night at Ironbolt? What if I never got sent there in the first place... What if my family never died?" "I could've been anywhere right now. I could be dead... I could be living." "I'm a fugitive, remember? Anywhere other than this ship, I'm screwed for life. You have freedom. You can go anywhere. If anybody recognizes me from thousands of posters all over the universe with my face on it, I'm going right back to Ironbolt. Spend the rest of my life rotting in those walls." "The past is the past, right? I shouldn't think about it." "You know I can't stay away from you. I'm only one call away, Charlie. If you need me, I'll be there." Gallery Category:Characters